


Sleepless in Seleota

by DeenKei11



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: CONTAINS STUFF FROM CHAPTER 4 SO SPOILER WARNING!!, F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, also vexx cameos!!, putting that tag in just in case, the whole crew gets cameos!!, traveler just wanna cuddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeenKei11/pseuds/DeenKei11
Summary: With the nightmares gradually hitting her breaking point, she remembers a little deal she struck with the Captain.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely self-indulgent and I needed something to counter the angst from chapter 4 8')  
> Traveler's name is Kiro in this.

Every night was exactly the same. She climbs into bed, pulls the sheets over her head and closes her eyes. The subtle humming of the ship lulling her to sleep. It would be dark at first, as if she was floating through space.  Then, the scenery would turn orange and gold. Tall structures surrounded her, fountains littered everywhere she turned and people bustling about.

Afterwards, the scene would turn red. Blood red.

Lifeless bodies being thrown into a pile. Their faces seemed so familiar but her mind seemed to blur them all out, all except two. Her own face, pale and lifeless, at the top of the pile and a red-haired man, someone she called a friend and partner. Someone she would call for help if she was in danger. There he stood over the pile with a match in hand. He drops it.

The scene always ended before the match touched her and she would wake up in her little quarters on the ship. Panicking, shuddering, sometimes even screaming. Luckily, her room was the furthest one away so no one’s ever heard her.

Tonight was no different.

Kiro sat on her bed with her hand over her chest, over her heart. It was still beating. Her hands went to her face, over her nose and mouth. She was still breathing. Slowly, her hands stopped shaking and her breathing slowed down back to its normal pace. She moved her legs slightly from underneath the blankets before pulling them up to her chest.

_ I’m alive. I’m still here. _ She repeated those words.

Ten times...

Twenty times...

Fifty times.

She slowly climbed out of bed after making sure she was no longer shaking. Putting on the spare jacket she got on her first day onboard, Kiro headed out. She allowed her feet to take her anywhere and soon, she arrived at the main bridge. It was empty there since the early risers would usually be up and about three hours from now. Three hours of peace and quiet was just enough for her.

The girl sat on the seat she would usually pick during take off and landing. Feet up to her chest and chin resting on her knees, she stared out into the empty space outside the ship. She counted the stars that were visible in the front view window then she counted the number of buttons and levers on the control panel then she counted the number of doodles pasted on the walls.

She sighed.

Her mind was still on the recurring dreams that have been frequenting her. It used to be just a couple of times, then it turned into a few times a week. Now, it was happening every night. The dreams became more vivid after Vexx was captured by them. His smirk, the wild glint in his eyes as if he was craving for blood to be spilled, his cold voice. Seeing him again triggered memories and imaginations that she wished she could shove into a box and throw it into a black hole. Knowing that the man who was involved in her family's death was just a few hallways away made her feel anxious and terrified. 

She thought that their encounter on Teranium would be the last one. She thought that when the ship sped off that accursed desert planet, she could happily begin her new life with the crew. She wanted to forget those terrible memories and look at the future but it seems that she was still being chased by ghosts from her past. As she stared into space, Kiro finally noticed how sleep deprived she looked. This would be her tenth consecutive day of barely getting any sleep. Groaning, she buried her face into her knees.

_ Please...just one night….let me sleep… _

One star, two stars, three stars…

Everything turned dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a door sliding open was the first thing she heard after coming out from her sleep. Surprisingly, there were no nightmares this time but there were no dreams either. It was just pitch black until she heard the noise that woke her up. She heard boots stomping past where she sat and that finally made her eyes open, squinting slightly at the bright blue light shining at her. 

“Someone turn the star off…” Kiro mumbled as she buried herself deeper into the blanket. Blanket? She was wide awake now after realizing the soft blanket draped over her. It was still cold so it must’ve been recently placed. Feeling a little off, she turned to where the blue light came from and saw Calderon standing in front of a holographic screen, swiping through the various system reports. Glancing at the little clock in the corner of the screen, she realized that it was barely the time to wake up. A couple more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

As she snuggled against the blanket, she heard the man clear his throat. “The bridge is not a place to fall asleep in.” He had his eyes still fixed on the screen as he addressed her. Kiro leaned her head against the seat and looked at the captain. He looked neat as usual. Hair slicked back, uniform well put together, not a single thing out of place. She wondered how someone could look so ready to face the day. “My bad, sir.” She pushed herself out of the seat and stood up, a little off balance for a few seconds. She saw her reflection in the window and she looked like a disaster. Her hair was sticking out everywhere and her clothes were disheveled, a complete opposite to the other.

“This is the fourth time I caught you sleeping outside. First, it was in the hallway.” Calderon started off, dismissing the screen to pay full attention to the short stowaway. Kiro simply nodded.

“After that, I found you asleep in the loading dock.” His tone sounded strict as usual. She nodded again.

“Then, it was the kitchen and now I find you here.” Seeing the lack of reaction from her, the man approached her. “Are you even listening, Kiro?” A scowl was present on his face but it softened slightly when he noticed tired eyes staring back at him. It was those honey brown eyes that would usually irritate him whenever she would glare and rebel against him or put his guard down whenever they brightened up everytime she smiles at him. Those eyes seemed like empty voids now and only made him worried. He didn’t realize he was staring back until the woman turned away.

“I’m...sorry. It won’t happen again.” Her voice was barely audible. It sounded hoarse. She adjusted the blanket around her shoulders as if she was trying to hide from him. Hesitating, Calderon placed a hand on her shoulder. The scowl from earlier was completely replaced with a concerned expression. “You’ve been like this since we left Cursa. Are you sure everything is fine?” He’s asked that question multiple times and the answer would always be the same.

“I’m fine. It’s just some weird dreams, nothing too bad.” Her answer was a little bit longer this time. Kiro smiled and moved away from the captain, ending their conversation. 

Blue eyes watched as the former princess walked out the room until the door slid close. “Nothing too bad?” He muttered as he turned his attention from the door to the window at the front of the bridge. He noticed the sudden change in behaviour since Teranium when he found her sobbing alone in the alleyway. She was more closed off and distant than usual. She never left her room except for when he would summon the whole crew to the bridge. It seemed as though she was barely keeping herself healthy when Ryona mentioned that she wasn't eating much. Whenever he would visit her room to check up on her, their brief conversation would only be through the closed door. This behaviour worsened after the mishap in Cursa. The messenger mission, the surprise attack by the K’Merii, her former guard suddenly appearing out of the blue. The whole trip was a complete mess.

Calderon sighed. He made a mental note to bring up the conversation again the next time he sees her. Kiro may only be with them temporarily but she was still a part of the crew.

_His crew._

As the captain, he should at least try and help her resolve this issue. However, he didn’t realize that his knuckles were turning white with how hard he was balling his fists.


	3. Chapter 3

Calderon ran a hand through his hair as he walked out from the bridge. After sitting in there for hours doing routine checks on the ship’s condition and charting their new course, it was high time for him to take a break. Ayame had already called him down to the kitchen for lunch but he insisted on finishing his work first. As he walked down the hallway, he came upon a junction. The kitchen was straight ahead but if he were to take the turn, it would lead him to her quarters. Blue eyes stared down the empty hallway.

Is she alright? Was she catching up on her missed sleep? Has she eaten yet? Those questions floated about in his mind. Tired eyes and a small body wrapped up in a blanket filled his imagination. The sound of her sobbing still rang in his ears that night he passed that junction for a glass of water. Should he have knocked on her door that night? If he did, will he be able to soothe whatever pain she was feeling? Would his help be useful to her at all? More questions began to emerge the longer he stood there. In the end, Calderon simply shook his head and continued walking forwards, leaving behind a frustrated sigh.

He finally reached the kitchen and only saw the crew’s medic there. There was still some portions of the meal left and the sink was already filled with dirty dishes so he assumed that he was the only one left.

“Oh, Calderon. I thought I’d have to deliver food to you as well, but since you’re here, best to eat before the food gets cold.” Ryona’s tone of voice was gentle yet concerned, as always. For a moment, the captain felt grateful to have her as a medic or else the whole crew would be out of whack. Him included. “I appreciate the thought.” He smiled before grabbing a plate from the counter. The food laid out on the table looked slightly more appetizing than usual. Ryona was mentioning something about Damon being on cooking duty as he scooped up his portion of spaghetti and meatballs. 

No wonder.

He trusts his second-in-command with the kitchen more than he does with the others despite him being an assassin. Before Calderon could sit down, he saw a tray being placed on the counter. Then, Ryona came along and placed a few pieces of toast and a plate of sliced apples. Next, came a bowl of soup. He observed the Tilaari’s expression when he saw her staring at the already prepared tray. Worry clouded her eyes as her fingers gripped the tray’s handle.

“Is that for Kiro?”

Ryona snapped out from her trance, slowly turning to the captain. “Yes, it is.”

She paused, somehow not wanting to continue her answer out loud. “She hasn’t been eating much lately and I was worried if it’s because of the food. So, I made her something lighter….” She knew very well it wasn’t the food keeping their new friend awake at night. It wasn’t the food that caused her to distance herself from the others. “It’s worth the try at least.”

Silence hung in the atmosphere for a while until the sound of a chair being pushed back broke it. Soon, the medic found the tray being taken from her and as she looked up she saw the captain standing in front of her, sharp blue eyes looking back at bright yellow ones. “I’ll bring it to her. You should go and rest for a while.” His face was stern as he said it but there was some care to his words. Ryona wanted to say it was fine and that she needed to check up on her anyways but she hesitated. Something in her mind was telling her to let Calderon, the second worst person on the ship when it comes to comforting someone, handle this. After a little stare-off, she sighed in defeat and nodded. 

“Please be gentle with her.” She couldn’t help but remember the times when he would raise his voice impulsively or let some words accidentally slip through when talking to the young lady but at the same time she remembers how well they can get along when the stakes aren’t high. She hoped with all her heart that the captain could bring back that bright ball of sunshine. Her plants have been deprived of it for too long. "And tell her that if she needs anything, I'll be in the sick bay as usual." She tried to put on a smile but it only appeared briefly.

“Will do.” Calderon nodded. He waited until Ryona left the kitchen before letting his expression drop. His eyes fell to the bowl of soup. It wasn’t that big of a bowl and the toast and apples seemed like something he could finish in under a minute. Quickly, he placed the tray down and took the plate of spaghetti he scooped for himself. He took what’s left of the food in the pot and placed the heaping plate of spaghetti on top of the bowl, praying that he could balance it properly. The captain picked up the tray once again and made his way to the same junction, this time, making the right turn.

_It’s worth the try at least._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this looked longer when I was typing it in docs hgfvdghjk  
> Also hopefully I got Cal and Ryona (and the whole cast in future chapters) right!! Still not familiar yet with their personalities and interactions with each other and the MC... OTL


	4. Chapter 4

Brown eyes stared intently at the music box, fingers tenderly opening and closing the cover. She always opened it halfway before the tune would begin and closed it before she could hear it. Kiro wondered if she used to have this music box lull her to sleep, letting the tune carry her off to another realm, or was it her sister that would hum this tune to her during her sleepless nights. The music box was opened again and the tune began to play. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift away with the music box’s solemn song. Familiar faces began to appear.

Her father and mother, King Fenris and Queen Lucrezia.

Her sister, Nerissa.

Vexx.

Her eyes shot open and her hand immediately closed the music box, ending its tune prematurely. Kiro tried to keep her breathing steady and pushed whatever she saw to the back of her head. Before she could lay back down, a knock came from her door. “Ryona, is that you?” She asked but there was no answer. Instead, more knocking came from the door. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she walked to the door. Usually, the medic would just knock once and leave the tray outside. The door slid open and to her surprise, it was Calderon standing in front of the door with a tray of food.

“C-Captain! Why are you here?!” She stepped away from the door slightly, feeling like her words came off the wrong way. The grumpy captain was the last person Kiro expected to see. Usually, he would be busy from morning till night, slaving away with his work. “I brought you lunch. May I come in?” By the sound of his tone, it didn’t seem like not letting him in was an option. Her eyes were glued onto Calderon’s gaze as she tried to look for some indication that he wasn’t being serious. 

He was serious.

“Hmm...actually, you can’t and you don’t have to. So, let me just take that off your hands and let you go back to-” As she reached out to take the tray, the taller man lifted it up and out of her reach. She felt her brow twitch as she stared at him. “I heard you haven’t been eating properly. As captain, it is my duty to make sure everyone in the crew is in good shape, including you.” Calderon continued to keep the tray out of reach as he watched the shorter woman try to take it. “Captain, please, I’m more than capable in taking care of myself.” This time the tray went behind his back, completely out of her reach. She grunted.

“I’m not leaving until I see you finish up your meal. Do I make myself clear?” This was the part where she would stand down and so she did. She stepped aside, allowing the man to come in. “You do know that I’m a fully grown adult and you can trust me, right? You don’t have to force yourself to do this, Captain.” The blonde watched the man place the plates of food onto her small table. “I do trust you, but given your recent behaviour, I find myself having trouble doing so.” He noticed the way her shoulders slumped and how her expression changed from that childish pout to a solemn frown. Calderon’s expression softened as he remembered Ryona’s words. _Be gentle._

“Come here and eat up. The food’s barely hot anymore.” He took a seat at the small table while Kiro trudged to her bed and sat down as well, taking the bowl of soup he handed to her

The two of them sat in silence as they ate. Complete silence. 

Kiro found herself eating more carefully in front of Calderon. She was more aware of how fast she was eating, how big she was opening her mouth and made sure she was sitting up straight. Maybe it was the side effects of not eating with anyone for a long time. She felt her movements were more awkward than before. “Is everything alright?” The question caught her off guard, making her jump and drop the spoon in her hand. The man’s eyes widened in surprise at the scale of her reaction. Was she that faraway from them? He watched her scramble to compose herself as she cleaned the spoon that fell into the soup, distress clear on her face. “Kiro…”

“I’m fine! Just...just fine.” His shock grew when he heard her raise her voice. It was the first time in a long while since he’s heard her voice loud and clear. However, he couldn’t help but take note of the slight waver at the end.

Silence…

“I...I’m so-” “It’s alright.”

More silence…

Calderon had already resumed eating while she was still busy wiping the spoon. The utensil was already squeaky clean but she continued to clean it as she stared at her reflection bouncing off it. How long was she going to stay like this?

As her hands idly wiped the spoon, she decided to peek at the captain. It seems he was really enjoying his meal based on the pace he was eating or he was just as hungry as she was. She took a quick glance at her own meal and there was barely any soup left in the bowl. The toasts were completely gone as well and all that was left were the apples. Just from the taste, she knew their lovely medic had cooked it from scratch and didn’t use the canned soups like a certain pilot would. She wanted more of it, preferably a whole pot just for herself. Her attention flipped back to Calderon. A faint smile unknowingly graced her lips as she watched him twirl the spaghetti around his fork, a large amount of it, before eating it.

_Oh?_

It seems he missed a strand. She continued to watch, expecting him to simply catch it with his spoon. Instead, he slurped it and by some law of physics, the spaghetti whipped him right on his nose. The sauce almost got into his eye.

Kiro couldn’t hold back a snicker and that snicker turned into a fit of giggles. The giggles soon turned into full blown laughter and she was on the verge of falling backwards into the not-so-soft mattress. Did she really catch the captain doing something so _un-captain-ly_.

Calderon rolled his eyes at the sight before him, his scowl visible as ever. However, it was completely wiped off when he saw her with the biggest smile on her face. He felt like it’s been a long time since he’s seen her smile or laugh this much. He simply sighed and looked around for a napkin to use. “Well, at least someone’s entertained.” Now, where’s that napkin...

“Sorry, captain.” Her sorry didn’t seem convincing in between her laughs but he took it. Another sigh. 

The laughter died down to gentle chuckles and he suddenly saw a tissue floating in front of him. Next thing he knew, Kiro was wiping the little splatters of sauce on his nose and forehead, smiling as she did. _Oh, dear. It seems our captain did a little goof,_ was what her eyes said and he both hated it and enjoyed it just a little bit. The man simply sat still and let her do it.

“There you go! Nice and clean.” God, he felt like a child and her giggle at the end didn’t help that feeling at all.

“Thank you.” Calderon replied with the most composed expression on but he could feel some blood rushing to his cheeks. That was embarrassing.

“That spaghetti must’ve been pretty good, huh? You ate it like it was about to run away the minute you stopped.” Her face seemed brighter now. Tired, but brighter. At least his little slip managed to do her some good.

“Well, Damon has always been the more talented cook on the shi-”

“Damon cooked it?! Did he really??” Kiro sounded a little too surprised as she leaned in closer to see the food that was almost gone. There were only a few spoonfuls left. He watched, slightly amused. Maybe the fact that the assassin was the better cook was new to her even after already spending weeks with them.

“Surprised?”

“Very.”

He chuckled and pushed the plate slightly closer to her, gesturing her to take a bite or two. “Aren’t you still hungry?” The look on her face held false concern. Her eyes looked a little too excited when she asked. “I’ll live till dinner.” Calderon leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms. He wasn’t lying when he said he can hold on till dinner. He could probably even survive till breakfast considering how much he ate. He kept his eyes on her. “Don’t be shy now.” He quirked up a brow, making her huff.

There was one little detail that made him frown confusingly. The young lady had picked up his spoon to use which made him feel something but he couldn’t really pinpoint what it is. She must’ve felt his stare when she looked up, appearing confused as well.

“What?” She asked. The spoon loaded with spaghetti halted in mid air as she squinted at him.

“You have your own spoon.”

“Well, it’s covered in space chicken soup.”

Down the hatch it went and a few seconds later, a dreamy smile appeared. No words. Only the sound of her humming happily. The man let out a small ‘huh’. She was amusing as always.

Kiro went in for another bite followed by another. Every spoonful was followed by a smile and sometimes a little giggle. Calderon simply leaned back and relaxed, letting his food settle down properly. His expression was gentle as a faint smile appeared.

_It really was worth the try._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did just write 1k words of them just eating 8)c  
> I really should put fluff without plot in the tags since there really is no proper plot to this ('8  
> Also sorry for the chaotic perspective switches jhgfdfgh kinda out of practice with writing stories...
> 
> Also Let's Pretend Damon Was In A Weirdly Oddly Good Mood So He Cooked For The Whole Crew Yayyyyyyy


End file.
